On top of everything else
by edward6234
Summary: The what if game that plays in people's minds in life. That game is mean but this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

On top of everything else.

Story between Emmett and Rose, because their personalities are the best to fit this new idea. Its going to be all human because again that is what will work best for this story. I've been thinking about this idea off and on for a while now and I think it will help me more if I type out a story for it, so … here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else of Stephenie Meyer

Summary: The what if game that plays in people's minds in life. That game is mean but this is my story.

Rose is Emmett's best friend from when they were all little kids. She knows him better than anyone else and being Emm, well he needs someone that understands his strange ways. Emmett has always been more of a girl chaser and as they grew he turned into a slight womanizer but its not all that simple. He isn't bad or anything he just makes things very complicated for himself. Now they are just out of high school and Emmett went from Mr. Popular to having very, very few friends. Most of which our his family. Emmett also just ended up breaking up with his on and off girl friend, Jade. See, Emmett had a crush on their other friend Grace and as much as he cares for them both things just don't work out well when Emmett likes two girls. Besides, Grace has a boyfriend and things have always been a little rocky between him and Emm. Well with all the stress in his life right now, Emmett has been a total mess for a while and Rose really worries about him.

"Are you coming to hang out tonight or what Emm?" Rose huffed as she sat next to him while he just stared at the floor.

"Probably not, you guys can just go on without me ok." Emmett answered without looking up. "I'm not in the mood to go out tonight. Maybe I'll just sit here and try to think about what I did to make everything so messed up."

From the other chair Emmett's brother, Edward sighed in the back ground. "Come on Emm, you knew nothing was going to happen with you two and it was YOU that broke up with Jade." Edward said sounding incredible bored with his brother.

Rose turned to glare at Edward and he quickly shut up and slid down into his chair. "Oh Emmett, I think you really should come with us. It will be fun and you need time out of the house." Rose tried to reason with him again. "Besides, you know this isn't your fault. You have no control over the stress in your life or who you end up liking or fall in love with so, its not your fault."

"I'm ruining her relationship with him and I completely trashed my friendship with her, how is that not my fault?" Emmett said stubbornly and it was with more life than Rose had seen in days. "Of course this is my fault, its _always _my fault!"

Alice, Emmett and Edward's slightly younger sister was sitting on the other side of Emmett on the couch. She leaned into him and gave a half hug. "I'm sorry Emmy, I know how you must feel but its all going to be ok. I promise and PLEASE come with us?"

Emmett looked down at his sister and tried to smile, to everyone else it looked genuine and real but Rose could see past the bull shit and saw the pain he was trying so hard to hide. "I know Sis, but I'm sorry I just don't feel up to a movie right now. I can promise you that I will be ok, soon but for now I just want to be left alone. Please guys, can't I just have some time alone?"

Not another word was said, Alice stood up and slowly walked out the door quickly followed by her boyfriend and Rose's brother, Jasper. He was just as worried about Emmett but more worried that Alice worried so much about her brother. It didn't take long for Edward to convince Bella, his girlfriend of 3 years to leave so the only people left in the living room were Rose and Emm; sitting on the couch. Rose crossed her arms over her chest and huffed once, when Emmett didn't bother looking up at her she sighed and just stared at him, unsure of what to do next to help her friend.

"Do you really want to be left alone Emmett?" She asked softly and she hoped he couldn't hear the slight fear in voice.

"I don't know, maybe." Emmett said in a dull and dead voice.

"Should I leave too, then?" Rose asked as she started to stand to leave, knowing he would want to be left alone, but Emmett grabbed her hand as she stood and pulled her back down to sit next to him.

"You don't have to leave Rose." Emmett said softly but he held her hand in his with an iron grasp.

Rose simply placed her other hand over both of theirs and gently squeezed. "I don't mind." She whispered but in her mind she was very grateful, she wasn't as willing as the others to leave him here.

"Why do I always do this Rose? …" Emmett asked after a while of silence. "Why do I always find someone I care about and then ruin everything by falling for her friend? Why can't I just be happy and stay that way or why can't I just be better?"

"Emmett, this isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, everything you've done … you were just trying to do what you thought was for the best." Rose explained to him again.

"It doesn't feel that way to me." Emm said gravely. "I feel like this is all my fault and that maybe I should just give up on everything. I'm not worth anyone anyway."

"Emmett. Cut that out." Rose said sternly but then she softened her voice again. "Emmett you know you are a great guy, you're funny and strong and caring. You're a great friend and you make people smile all the time. What could possibly be wrong about that?"

"HA, caring… yeah, I think that's my problem." Emmett said without an humor even though he laughed slightly. "I end up caring too fucking much and then everything just goes to Hell. I may be able to make people laugh but I barely have anyone in my life any more. Everyone I knew and cared about is gone!"

Rose tightened her hands around his, she hated to listen to his pain, hated to see him like this but even more she hated that she couldn't do anything to help. His words would hurt her much more than he would ever know but all that mattered to Rose was making him smile again and not that fake bull shit smile but a real one. Rose understood that he was just upset and didn't mean what he was really saying but hearing him say that still hurt. How could it not, he pretty much just said that she didn't matter to him. She knew that wasn't true, more than anything she knew that but it still hurt to hear him say. But she would worry about that later right now she had to fix him, as best she could for the time being.

"Emmett you know, you still have people here that care about you. Its not just your family." Rose said with a smile she hoped he would look up to see, he didn't. "I know you lost of lot of people after school ended and that you have a lot of stress right now but you can't just give up on everything. We all need you."

"But what can I do? I can't fix me if I can't figure out what is wrong with me." Emmett said and Rose realized again that he wasn't even listening to her anymore, she wouldn't stop trying. "I mean honestly, I don't know HOW to stop this. I want to be happy and I want to be happy with the girl that I'm with but I can't."

"Well, maybe you just haven't found the right girl yet." Rose tried again, trying anything to help, to get him to listen again. "I'm sure some day you will find the perfect girl for you and that some day everything will be better. Emmett I really hope things get better."

"What does it really matter? I'm a horrible boyfriend and I'm a horrible friend!" Emmett said throwing his arms in the air while at the same time releasing Rose's hands to fall limp in her lap. "I JUST SUCK AT EVERYTHING! I can't do anything."

Rose was getting a little angry now, she hated nothing more than when he would talk down on himself like this. "YOU are not a horrible friend Emmett Cullen and you are not a horrible boyfriend. Its not just your fault that things haven't worked out in the past for you. Like I said, you need to find the right girl for you." Rose had her hands on her hips and stared intently at him.

Emmett finally looked up and turned towards Rose. "Yeah, well what if your wrong? What if there is no girl for me?" Emmett said and then sighed. "I'm destined to be alone and miserable."

"You are not!" Rose said stubbornly now. "Emmett you will find her, just give it some time. Everyone has someone, maybe more than one some ones so just give it some time and things will work out in the end, Trust me and you'll see."

"I hope so, but you're probably wrong." Emmett said simply as he sat back and went back to watching the floor.

"I'm not." Rose said with conviction.

There wasn't anything said for a short moment. They both just sat there in silence. Emmett continued to think that he was the problem and that there was no fixing him while Rose sat back and worried about her dear friend who was in so much pain and she couldn't do anything to help him. She felt so lost and hopeless herself.

Alice suddenly comes rushing back into the room. "Rose are you coming or not? We have been looking all over for you." She said as she pulled on Rose's arm in a hurried motion.

Rose took one last look at Emmett sitting next to her and sighed. "Yes I'm coming Alice. Just give me a damn minute, would you." Rose said sharply and then Alice left the room again.

…

Emmett still refused to come so Rose left with the gang to go see a movie and just hang out for a while. Rose was still thinking about how worried she was about Emmett and how she wished she could be back there with him, to help him. But honestly, what could she do? Everything she tried only seemed to work for maybe a little while but it ended up making things worse later on. She was clueless and it was driving her crazy. She wanted him to get better and just be happy again. She only wanted him to be happy.

"Someone needs to knock some bloody sense into him again." Edward said about Emmett as they were all sitting around talking. "I mean really? … This isn't that big of a deal? Get over it!"

Rose glared at him for a while but then just sighed, she knew she would be thinking the same thing if it was anyone else. But it wasn't … this was Emmett sitting alone at home and that made it different. She couldn't handle this the same as if it were anyone else, to just tell him to shut up. Tell him what his problem was and what needed to be done to fix that problem. She couldn't do that because it was Emmett with the problem and doing that to him would only hurt him more and at this point Emmett wasn't listening to anything she was saying anyway, not really.

"What do you think he is dealing with Edward?" Bella asked as she glared at him but not nearly as much as Rose would have liked. "Emmett is hurting right now and we should be there for him. We should all try and help him because he is our friend."

"Oh I know what he is going through." Edward said confidently. "Emmett always does this to himself. He is self-destructive and he can't seem to help it but its getting worse now."

"Its true, we can all see that." Jasper agreed with a frown.

"Emmett just needs someone to knock some sense back into him. Tell him what he is going and to cut it out." Edward continued on.

"And What would you tell him, Edward?" Alice asked sharply.

"I'd tell him the truth." Edward said simply. "I'd go up to him and tell him straight up, Bro you always do this. You start off with 2 girls, 1 girl you're with and 1 you're friends with. Things start going well and your brain starts thinking '_Hey, this is __**too **__good. I should do something about this_.' SO you start liking your friend a little more than you should and than a little more, while at the same time things start shaking up with the girl you're with. Pretty soon you have fallen for your friend and have fallen out with the girl you _were _with. Also for some reason you can't be with your friend so you become depressed and upset."

"Its not all that easy. What about this time around with Jade and Grace? This was different." Bella said sadly.

"No its not really all that different, just that Grace had a doughbag boyfriend and that things between him and Emm have never been good so it blew up in his face this time." Edward answered and this time Rose cringed slightly, no one noticed. "Of course this time I would have to tell him that all that stuff with face book was to blame. That all happened and you obsess over your friend that you can't have and then other girl, the girl you were dating becomes nothing to you. You forget all about everything else around you just because you can't be with this other girl that you fell for. Then before you know it, you really are left with nothing."

"Edward, you can't really tell him all that!" Rose said suddenly.

"Why not? He needs to hear it from someone and it's the truth, Rose. Look back on his history and tell me its not?" Edward said.

"He just needs to find someone that understands him and that knows how to handle his little character traits." Rose said defensively, she didn't like it when people talked down on him, she always felt like he did enough of that himself. "You can't just make him feel worse like that because it won't do him any good. He knows what he is doing he just can't help doing it."

"He just needs to find someone that is worth having him." Alice said cheerfully and Jasper smiled next to her for her.

"How can he do that, when he doesn't think it is worth being with anyone?" Rose asked to herself, under her breath. All she wanted to do was go back home and make sure he was alright, or at the very least call and see how he is now. Maybe she could just text him, leave a message on his phone and just be there for him. So she got her phone out and under the table started typing.

_Rose text to Emmett:  
><em>_Hey : ), how's it gon'?_

She though she would have to wait a while but almost intently she felt her phone vibrate in her hands. She looked down to see what he said back, expecting him to tell her to leave him alone.

_Emmett text to Rose:  
><em>_HEY! Haven' fun? I'm ok._

Rose smiled and was about to answer his text when her phone buzzed again, she looked down again but then her smile fell.

_Emmett text to Rose:  
><em>_Well, not ok but I'm not horrible._

_Rose text to Emmett:  
><em>_Aww I'm sorry! I wish you were better! _{Message deleted}  
>Aww, I'm srry Emmy. {Message sent}<p>

Rose wished she could just tell him how much all this was hurting him but if she did she would feel worse. Rose knew Emmett too well and knew that he would be worried about this upsetting her if she let him know just how much it was killing her. She couldn't do that to him, not on top of everything else he has to deal with.

_Emmett text to Rose:  
><em>_You ok, you didn't answer my ?  
><em>_Are you having fun?_

_Rose text to Emmett:  
><em>_No. I'm too worried about you _{Message deleted}  
><em>Yep, every 1 is haven' a Gr8 time<em>. {Message sent}  
><em>U should've come<em>.

_Emmett text to Rose:  
><em>_Meh, I'm fine here._

Rose felt her cell phone buzz again after reading that and before she could answer his message or even read the last message she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up to see everyone staring at her now. They all had different looks on their faces.

"Hello, earth to Rose!" Alice said waving a hand in front of Rose's face and smiling. "Having a human conversation here!"

"Rose stop texting your secrete boyfriend and get back into the real world!" Jasper said teasingly with a wide smirk.

"She wouldn't have a boyfriend that WE don't know about, Jazz." Alice said confidently while Bella nodded with her. "WAIT! You don't have a boyfriend, do you Rose?"

"Oh grow up Allie!" Rose snapped while glaring at her brother. "You know, you and Bella would be first to know. I was texting Emm to see how he was doing."

"Just leave him be." Edward said. "There isn't anything you or any of us can do for him so just let him ruin his life!"

Rose felt her phone buzzing again. She couldn't help but looking down again to see the two messages she missed.

_Emmett text to Rose:  
><em>_Are U sure, your alright?  
><em>_Hey, Rose? … Are you there still?_

_Rose text to Emmett:  
><em>_Yeah, srry. Annoying Brother.  
><em>_I'm ok._

_Emmett text to Rose:  
><em>_U don't seem ok. What he do now?_

Rose couldn't help but smile at this text. Emmett always knew when she was fibbing and when something was wrong with her.

_Rose text to Emmett:  
><em>_Joking about me have'n a bf._

_Emmett text to Rose:  
><em>… _a boyfriend? Do you have one?_

Rose hesitated before she even tried typing this text. He knew the answer was no because Rose told Emmett everything, or at least he knew everything because most things he dragged out of her but the point was that he would have known.

_Rose text to Emmett:  
><em>_No, of course not. Boys are stupid. ;) jk_

_Emmett text to Rose:  
><em>_Ha ha. Yes, yes we are._

A minute passed and no one texted anything.

_Emmett text to Rose:  
><em>_You sure you are ok?_

_Rose text to Rose:  
><em>_Yeah, I think we R leave'n ttyl!_

Rose couldn't handle talking to him if he was going to keep asking her that question. She didn't want to stop talking to him, that was the very last thing she wanted but she couldn't stand that question. She knew that she asked him the same thing more often then he probably liked but he never ran away from her, he always wanted to talk to her and wanted her to stay no matter what. Even when all he wanted was to be alone, he allowed her to stay. Rose often wondered how much of that was because he wanted her there and how much of it was because he knew she wanted to be there. She often questioned his actions. Emmett could always tell what she wanted or what she needed, sometimes without her having to say anything, sometimes with out her having to be around him. Like when they would text and Emmett would just know something was bothering her. She had never had to deal with that before but she liked that Emmett knew her so well and that she knew him in the same way. They really were great friends for each other. … But what if that wasn't the case? What if it was all just an act, for Emmett at least. Rose was sincere and she felt that Emmett was to but what if him wanted her around so much was just to make her happy? How could she deal with knowing he really didn't want her around him but allowed it anyway to make her happy? Rose just stared at her phone under the table for a while and wondered.

"Earth to Rose. Come in Rose?" Alice called again from across the table and Rose looked up to see what the annoying girl wanted.

"Yeah, what do you want Alice?" Rose asked snapping back to life.

"We are getting ready to leave." Jasper answered in stead.

"Yeah, Emm has had plenty of time alone now." Edward said then.

So, they all went back to the Cullen house only to find that Emmett had left the house and no one knew where he ran off to or why?


	2. Ch2 Are you ok?

Ch2 Are you ok?

Emmett Cullen was having a really bad day. Not only did he break up with his on and off girlfriend, Jane but also lost his very best friend Grace because her boyfriend is a complete jerk and a jealous freak. If that wasn't bad enough, his other friends and siblings decided they wanted to go out and have fun and that Emmett should come along. But Emmett didn't feel like joining them, even though Rose, his other really close friend had asked him to. He would normally do anything for her but he just wasn't in the mood. He spent the time laying in bed, just thinking; which for any normal person that would have been fine. With Emmett, that was like asking for disaster to strike. Of course he was blaming himself for everything that happened between him and Jane and between him and Grace and even between him and James, Grace's boyfriend. He was a real piece of work, a jerk among jerks, but in the end he was good with Grace and seemed to care a lot about her so Emmett had to keep his mouth shut. … _Even if James didn't_. After a while of sitting, … or mopping around and thinking he had finally driven himself crazy and felt totally crappy then his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He had gotten a text from Rose and after talking with her for a little bit he was starting to feel better again, like he usually does after talking to her. Then she said something about a boyfriend and Emmett wasn't too happy about the topic. He's always been protective of his friends and all but Rose having a new boyfriend while Emmett was going through all this was just not what he wanted to hear. Of course, it was just her brother making jokes so it was alright but then Emmett noticed that something was a little off on how Rose was texting him. When Emmett tried to ask her about it she said they were leaving and he didn't hear back from her after that. Emmett was worried about his friend Rose but had no idea where they were going, still he couldn't let her just _Not _tell him like that.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Emmett called down the hall as he rushed out the door but he didn't hear her answer him back.

He knew there weren't too many places to have fun in this little town so it shouldn't have been too hard to find them. Or at least that's what Emmett though when he went looking. Emmett went all over the place, searching for Rose and the others but he never found them. They weren't at the movies, the Mall, the diner; HELL, Emm even went to the park to see if they went to hang out on the swings or something. He couldn't find them any where and it was getting really late, the sun had been close to setting by the time he left the house. He was running very low on places took look and now he was just going to random streets because that was all that was left to look. Emmett didn't want to give up but he didn't know what else to do so he went back home, hope he would find everyone hanging out there. He wasn't feeling very hopeful.

"Hey, I'm back." Emmett called sullenly.

In the living room he found Edward with Bella curled up on his lap. "Where have you been, Bro?" Edward asked with a smile.

"I went out looking for you all. Is Rose still here?" Emmett answered with a little more hope then he though he had.

"Sorry Emm, Rose left for home just after Alice went out with Jasper." Bella said and her smile fell when she saw Emmett's completely disappear. "She said she was tired and just wanted the house to herself so I guess she's at home now."

Emmett didn't bother leaving the house again to go out and find her, she wanted to be alone and he understood that. He didn't like it much, but he understood it. After running around town he was really tired so he ran up to his room and crashed in front of his computer. He wanted to check his mail before going to bed.

_You've got mail! … 135 unread.  
><em>_135: Rosalie Hale: Sorry for everything!_

The rest didn't matter to Emmett. After he read the subject title to Rose's message he clicked it and started reading. What could she possibly be sorry about? But as Emmett read the email that basically outlined everything Rose had been feeling from earlier and how she wanted to tell him but couldn't, he realized something very important. _Emmett was an __**idiot**_. How could he not know that all this was bothering her or that she was so worried about him? But even more importantly, how could Rose think Emmett didn't really want her to be around him? It was crazy, he needed her for so many things, for so many reasons! He needed Rose around. As he logged into his instant messenger he saw that Rose was still on and decided he had to talk to her about everything.

Instant chat message between Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale.  
><em>Emmett Cullen <em>_(11:35:11 PM): i want you around because you help me  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (11:35:21 PM): not just because i know you want to be around me._

_Rosalie Hale (11:35:58 PM): ... sometimes I'm not so sure about that. _

_Emmett Cullen (11:36:00 PM): why?  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (11:37:08 PM): i know you want to be around me but i never ever like to be truly alone, i always like knowing that someone close to me is just a click away_

_Rosalie Hale (11:38:16 PM): b/c you seem reluctant to tell me anything I do that Doesn't help. You always tell me things are ok even though I can tell that your not... I just feel like sometimes you tell me that so I won't worry as much or to make me feel better even when your not better._

_Emmett Cullen (11:38:35 PM): right i do but thats what good friends do in comforting others...do you want me to tell you everything sucks and it won't be ok? I don't want you to worry because i hate to see anyone who worries  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (11:40:03 PM): i would never let you come see me just because i know you wanted to, I always love your company it makes me feel needed or even wanted sometimes...  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (11:40:18 PM): i try to help, even if i have to lie_

_Rosalie Hale (11:41:23 PM): I don't want you to lie to me. I've never wanted that. I don't want you to tell me everything sucks unless you really feel that way. But i DON'T want you to tell me things are ok when I KNOW they aren't_

_Emmett Cullen (11:41:36 PM): ok then i wont  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (11:41:47 PM): but can i say they will be?  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (11:41:55 PM): you do all the time?_

_Rosalie Hale (11:42:12 PM): sure, they will be is acceptable. _

_Emmett Cullen (11:42:25 PM): Ok._

_Rosalie Hale (11:42:31 PM): Good._

_Emmett Cullen (11:42:49 PM): secondly i didn't know the "are you ok's" bugged you so much?_

_Rosalie Hale (11:43:08 PM): they don't... not exactly._

_Emmett Cullen (11:43:21 PM): not exactly?_

_Rosalie Hale (11:44:22 PM): sometimes its like... something bugs me and without even saying anything you can just tell and I don;t want to tell you b/c you have enough things to deal with. You don't need to deal with me and my problems but you do it anyway. _

_Emmett Cullen (11:44:40 PM): ditto_

_Rosalie Hale (11:45:44 PM): no not ditto. I have a right to do it to you.. you don't to me. I can and __**will **__handle my problems YOU do not until someone makes you _

_Emmett Cullen (11:46:28 PM): lol i deal with them, but not directly as you make me do...and i do have as much of a right as you do _

_Rosalie Hale (11:48:40 PM): No you don't deal with them... you let them build and build until something explodes and by then its too late. I have to make you deal with things b/c you need to learn how to somehow. ... Its my job to help my friends that need it and ... I didn't mean for that to sound cruel I just meant that its not as necessary for you to do it to me then it is the other way around._

_Emmett Cullen (11:49:21 PM): lol but i can and that drives you nuts?_

_Rosalie Hale (11:50:34 PM): yes slightly. ... I've never had to deal with someone that does it back to me. I'm trying to help you and then you end up being the one HELPING me. Its slightly confusing to me_

_Emmett Cullen (11:51:08 PM): lol it happens and its ok that it does...just let it happen..._

_Rosalie Hale (11:52:08 PM): I try, honestly I do ... but I just feel like I'm always failing b/c I can't help you with your stuff without you, ending up comforting me for something or other. _

_Emmett Cullen (11:52:36 PM): lol its fine its what friends do and are for  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (11:53:01 PM): … my sitch you described it as..._

_Rosalie Hale (11:53:24 PM): ... what?_

_Emmett Cullen (11:53:41 PM): my thing that i always do_

_Rosalie Hale (11:53:54 PM): yeah what about it?_

_Emmett Cullen (11:54:01 PM): how?_

_Rosalie Hale (11:55:01 PM): ok I'm going to need a full sentence now... what how ... what exactly do you need me to explan?_

_Emmett Cullen (11:55:50 PM): you say that i've fallen out with Jane...  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (11:56:03 PM): and that i'm depressed because of that?_

_Rosalie Hale (11:57:28 PM): Ok well that wasn't exactly correct but to a point its your past. ... technically if you think about it I have a good point. _

_Emmett Cullen (11:58:09 PM): maybe...but thats not what happened is it?_

_Rosalie Hale (11:58:46 PM): You tell me. ... Its your mind set that matters for this answer._

_Emmett Cullen (11:59:23 PM): i dont think thats what i meant to happen...but it seems to be true _

_Rosalie Hale (12:00:10 AM): I know its not what you meant to happen and n fact it really doesn't have to but ... again its your mind set that matters. _

_Emmett Cullen (12:00:28 AM): my mind set?_

_Rosalie Hale (12:01:00 AM): yes, it depends on what mind set your in for the moment. It changes from time to time. _

_Emmett Cullen (12:01:18 AM): i guess it does but i do love them both_

_Rosalie Hale (12:01:58 AM): I know. _

_Emmett Cullen (12:02:16 AM): i guess its that noncommittal bastard in me saying that i should always want something else_

_Rosalie Hale (12:03:29 AM): Probably and I have always know he was there so I understand it better than most people. Thats why certain things never bothered me like they may have with other people._

_Emmett Cullen (12:03:51 AM): like?_

_Rosalie Hale (12:05:00 AM): like when you talk about Grace its like nothing else matters to you and when you lost her you lost everything ... Jane was just forgotten and so was the rest of the world. … little things like that and all._

_Emmett Cullen (12:05:26 AM): i was being overdramatic_

_Rosalie Hale (12:06:28 AM): I Know that and I have always understood that about you. but most people wouldn't have been as understanding. _

_Emmett Cullen (12:06:39 AM): thx  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (12:06:53 AM): ill try to tone it down a lil_

_Rosalie Hale (12:07:26 AM): It might help you in your next relationship lol _

_Emmett Cullen (12:07:34 AM): lol maybe._

_Rosalie Hale (12:09:17 AM): its not really all that uncommon though... its kind of rare to be as strong as you are but its still common ish_

_Emmett Cullen (12:09:27 AM): strong?_

_Rosalie Hale (12:10:11 AM): well thats not really the right word but I .. I'm having trouble explaining it right, Trying to think of a better word _

_Emmett Cullen (12:10:20 AM): ok_

_Rosalie Hale (12:12:04 AM): its just that your so ... umm passionate as well as one-track minded so you get conflicting point of views. sometimes about different things and stuff and in other cases…. about different people_

_Emmett Cullen (12:12:18 AM): i see  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (12:12:24 AM): so im a mess lol_

_Rosalie Hale (12:13:13 AM): no not exactly, just confusing for other people to follow unless they know what they are doing... unless they know you well enough to keep up with what you really mean_

_Emmett Cullen (12:14:10 AM): lol ok  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (12:15:17 AM): brb_

_Rosalie Hale (12:16:05 AM): Ok ... yeah. looking back sometimes I think Jane did the wrong thing by allowing you to break up with her the first time. It really hasn't helped you over the years _

_Emmett Cullen (12:23:50 AM): back  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (12:23:58 AM): why didnt it help?_

_Rosalie Hale (12:27:13 AM): well for one thing it didn't help the situation from back then it just cause another one _

_Emmett Cullen (12:27:29 AM): IT'S NOT HER FAULT THAT I DO THE THINGS I DO!  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (12:28:49 AM): how did it not help?_

_Rosalie Hale (12:28:51 AM): it allowed you to continue your self-destruction, even back then I could see it happening. I just didn't realize just how bad it was. not exactly_

_Emmett Cullen (12:29:05 AM): we were naive_

_Rosalie Hale (12:30:02 AM): true and I was just starting to get to know you so I couldn't have know really... its just a "shoulda woulda coulda" thing, thats all_

_Emmett Cullen (12:30:29 AM): yep but we, Jane and I over it now_

_Rosalie Hale (12:30:56 AM): no not over it exactly just moved on _

_Emmett Cullen (12:30:58 AM): so we will be ok'  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (12:32:47 AM): am i a womanizer?_

_Rosalie Hale (12:33:41 AM): no not really it was just the best word I could find at the time. _

_Emmett Cullen (12:33:51 AM): so what am i?_

_Rosalie Hale (12:34:33 AM): idk ... exactly but I will figure it out at some point. I just need better words. _

_Emmett Cullen (12:34:46 AM): lol ok you've got time_

_Rosalie Hale (12:35:26 AM): yep I know_

_Rosalie Hale (12:41:15 AM): so was there anything else that needed more explaining or anything else in general_

_Emmett Cullen (12:41:39 AM): yea how do you feel about it?_

_Rosalie Hale (12:41:48 AM): about what?_

_Emmett Cullen (12:42:34 AM): the whole thing_

_Rosalie Hale (12:44:09 AM): Oh... it really helped me to type some of the things out since I couldn't say anything to you._

_Emmett Cullen (12:44:41 AM): glad to her that_

_Rosalie Hale (12:51:39 AM): ok, now I have to ask b/c I'm just making sure but how do you feel? _

_Emmett Cullen (12:52:56 AM): better  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (12:53:02 AM): lol  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (12:53:20 AM): why couldnt you say that earlier?_

_Rosalie Hale (12:53:55 AM): idk ... I just couldn't. Its like I wanted to and should have but something wouldn't let me say anything.  
><em>_Rosalie Hale (12:54:41 AM): like I just couldn't get the words to come out _

_Emmett Cullen (12:54:56 AM): Aww srry_

_Rosalie Hale (12:55:36 AM): yeah, I usually don't have that problem so its weird when I can't say something but I can't explain it either._

_Emmett Cullen (12:56:10 AM): lol only with me_

_Rosalie Hale (12:56:28 AM): yep, only ever with you. idk why._

_Emmett Cullen (12:56:38 AM): lol me neither_

_Rosalie Hale (12:57:13 AM): so you see why I was so frustrated and confused today. I just couldn't say anything._

_Emmett Cullen (12:57:43 AM): lol its ok_

_Rosalie Hale (12:58:13 AM): yeah maybe lol. I'm not a fan of when it happens. _

_Emmett Cullen (12:58:54 AM): lol me neither_

_Rosalie Hale (12:59:05 AM): I could tell  
><em>_Rosalie Hale (1:01:29 AM): do you think that any of this really made a difference though? _

_Emmett Cullen (1:01:38 AM): it can  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (1:01:46 AM): and i hope it will_

_Rosalie Hale (1:02:12 AM): its going to take some effort for it to happen_

_Emmett Cullen (1:04:15 AM): what should i do first?_

_Rosalie Hale (1:04:53 AM): well what do you think you should do? what seems to be most important to you at the moment?_

_Emmett Cullen (1:07:24 AM): getting my friend back and having an awesome summer_

_Rosalie Hale (1:09:15 AM): thats going to be more difficult. Its going to take time and patient. You have to trust me when i say that Grace doesn't want to loose you as a friend but she's not going to loose (Bf) over this either. _

_Emmett Cullen (1:09:51 AM): i know_

_Rosalie Hale (1:10:58 AM): ok well what are you really afraid of with this situation with Grace? _

_Emmett Cullen (1:11:42 AM): of not being able to see her or talk to her i said it before...she's like the other me lol_

_Rosalie Hale (1:13:20 AM): Ok, well whats the harm in allowing her this time to fix things with (Bf) so when the next time you do talk, he isn't down her throat about every little thing? ... Can you see how this time apart will affect her as well was you?_

_Emmett Cullen (1:14:13 AM): yes but its still cruel  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (1:14:54 AM): and it has weighed in my mind that i would like to date her but shes with (Bf) and happy so thats that  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (1:15:44 AM): just to make that clear_

_Rosalie Hale (1:18:29 AM): Do you know how bad an idea it would be for you two to date though? ... I don't want this to sound cruel or anything I'm just saying. Think about it for a minute, even if she didn't have (bf). If you two did date it wouldn't end well. You both are way too similar for it to work. Grace would drive you crazy and you her because you both would be constantly thinking the other was unhappy. You both would be feeling like you were doing something wrong and you'd always be feeling like there would be something wrong. It would make you both miserable. ... _

_Emmett Cullen (1:21:02 AM): maybe...but then again maybe not because we'd understand each others faults so well...  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (1:21:14 AM): but you're probably right XD  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (1:21:52 AM): yes we'd be worried but most normal couples are XD_

_Rosalie Hale (1:24:28 AM): I am right. Grace and you do the same things when it comes to relationships. And Yes normal people worry but not to the extremes that you both do. Its over the top worry and its that you both Create problems that don't exist._

_Emmett Cullen (1:24:53 AM): lol but two wrongs make a right?_

_Rosalie Hale (1:26:24 AM): lol no in all cases. ... think about how Grace would feel when you start thinking your not being a good boyfriend? ... who will she be blaming when you say stuff like that?_

_Emmett Cullen (1:26:38 AM): herself_

_Rosalie Hale (1:26:56 AM): and when she does it ... you will blame you._

_Emmett Cullen (1:27:31 AM): hopefully i can learn from this time and not do it any more _

_Rosalie Hale (1:27:56 AM): well, what have you learned?_

_Emmett Cullen (1:28:12 AM): that i am not always at fault  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (1:28:23 AM): and that humility is good  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (1:28:39 AM): and to watch what i say...  
><em>_Emmett Cullen (1:29:08 AM): along with patience that i need_

_Rosalie Hale (1:29:56 AM): yeah all good points, now try to remember that i the morning and we may have made progress _

_Emmett Cullen (1:30:15 AM): lol ok saving convo now_

_Rosalie Hale (1:30:31 AM): good boy_

_Emmett Cullen (1:31:04 AM): ill learn and hopefully shell forgive me...and come back_

_Rosalie Hale (1:31:05 AM): She will but its going to ok in time.  
><em>_Rosalie Hale (1:40:52 AM): ok so everything will be ok at some point. _

_Emmett Cullen (1:41:18 AM): yes_

_Rosalie Hale (1:41:47 AM): so anything else. you think you need to work on then?_

_Emmett Cullen (1:42:06 AM): probably but not off the top pf my head_

_Rosalie Hale (1:42:20 AM): ok thats fine, I was just checking._

_Emmett Cullen (1:55:35AM): Holy Crow, its late!_

_Rosalie Hale (1:57:20 AM): Yeah it is. You should be sleeping._

_Emmett Cullen: 1:58:00 AM): Yep, you 2. Gnight Rose_

_Rosalie Hale (1:59:10): Goodnight Emmett! _

Emmett Cullen has signed out.  
>Emmett had no idea what to think after all that. He didn't even realize they had been talking that long until he looked at the clock. He was starting to feel really tired but better. He also felt a little bit better because what he and Rose talked about made a lot of sense. Some things were easier to hear and understand than others but he was trying his hardest. He knew that Rose was right but still he didn't know if he had the patients to wait or the restraints to not keep wanting things to happen between him and Grace. It seemed too tempting to resist but he was trying his hardest and he would keep trying because Emmett didn't want to loose any more friends.<p>

…

Emmett didn't want to loose any of his friends and Grace and Rose were becoming very close friends to him. He wanted everything to work out and for everyone to be happy, including himself. He knew he would always have his family but sometimes they just got on his nerves and all the friends he used to have, have either gone away or moved on with their lives so Emmett had been feeling like everyone that was important around him had been disappearing left and right. He didn't know what else to do but cling very tightly to the ones he had left. In the mean time this clinginess was causing problems where it shouldn't have because of complications. Jane and him weren't getting alone as great because Emmett was too stressed to deal with an actual relationship but they were still going to be friends and stuff. But on the other hand, things with Grace and James had just blown into this mess of epic drama that was mostly unnecessary. Still, Emmett had hope that things would work out… maybe not soon but in time. As things always did, one way or another. He had to believe that he would be alright and to remember that not everything that happened was his fault.

A/N: A short message to anyone out there that is like this, If you are one of those people that thinks everything is your fault or that you just can't seem to do anything right. Take a look around at the people that love and care about you. I mean REALLY look because I bet, if you asked even half of them that they would say they wouldn't blame you for anything. Most of the time people blame themselves rather than blame someone else and that can lead to problems. Think about it this way: How would you feel if someone you cared about blamed Themselves for everything? That would probably drive you nuts because you're always thinking its your fault. But guess what? … Its not your fault and its not their fault either. Things happen and yeah, they suck but you can't blame yourself for things that you didn't do! Learn to love yourself and then learn to trust that others love you in return!

{Sorry that was a little longer than I thought it would be but I got my point across and I'd love to help anyone who needs it!}

JUST MESSAGE ME!


End file.
